The invention relates to a loudspeaker system for a motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a motor vehicle having such a loudspeaker system.
Extremely varied embodiments of loudspeaker systems for motor vehicles are known from the general related art. The loudspeaker which acts as an electromechanical converter has the primary objective of converting the electrical energy introduced therein into air-borne sound. As a result of the moved masses of the loudspeaker, however, there are also produced, in addition to the air-borne sound, structure-borne sound portions which are introduced into a structure via the direct contact with respect to the structure in which the loudspeaker is received, for example, a door inner sheet. This often results in vibrations of this structure, whereby disruptive subsidiary noises are generated in the motor vehicle.
Since the loudspeaker is generally fitted in the direction of the greatest flexibility of the structure, the force produced by the structure-borne sound is introduced directly into the structure, which further reinforces the vibrations.
Furthermore, components which are adjacent to the structure, such as, for example, door inner linings, are also excited to vibrate which may further result in disruptive vibrations and undesirable subsidiary noises. Another problem is that the above-described effects also reduce the sound level of the primary air-borne sound of the loudspeaker, whereby the loudspeaker has to be operated at a higher power level in order to achieve the same sound level.
A loudspeaker system of the generic type is known from WO 2008/055253 A1. The longitudinal axis of the loudspeaker extends parallel with the structure in which the loudspeaker is arranged.
GB 2273847 A1 discloses a loudspeaker which a curved wall which redirects the sound produced by the loudspeaker adjoins.
US 2004/0100123 A1 discloses a loudspeaker in a vehicle whose longitudinal axis may have an angle of 45° with respect to the surface on which it is mounted.
A device for simultaneously receiving a loudspeaker and a brake light is known from DE 81 10 984 U1. The loudspeaker and the brake light are received in a common housing which is connected to the bodywork via a foot member.